


private lessons

by thorkidumpster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banana Abuse, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Light-Hearted, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki didn't know just how much he'd like being called a good boy, Loki knows what he wants, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thor needs a break, and Thor didn't know how good sin can taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkidumpster/pseuds/thorkidumpster
Summary: thor would have rather sold his left arm than stand in front of a class and talk about sex ed; meanwhile, loki has plans for his (reluctant) teacher, and banana shenanigans ensue.





	private lessons

**Author's Note:**

> this work was written for kindaskimpy on tumblr and beta'd by the amazing mona.
> 
> please note the tags.

* * *

 

 

Thor Borson cannot, with a solid conscience, call himself a good man. He’s not a bad one, either; rather, he exists in an in-between, fluctuating from helping little old ladies cross the street to pirating a few movies. All in all, Thor’s karmic value is pretty much nil.

That being said, no amount of minor, semi-immoral actions warrant being forced to teach a bunch of teenagers about sex. Yeah. He’d quite literally drawn the short straw, standing there in the teacher’s break room, listening to the relieved murmur from his colleagues that they survived the drawing this year.

But not Thor, oh no. He’d been handed a textbook, given a few charts, and told to keep things as spicy as milk lest the PTA throw a righteous shit-fit.

A week after that, Thor stands at the front of a classroom, staring down at the smirking faces of children that, well, aren’t really children anymore and have probably already fucked their way deeper into the mire of sex than Thor was allowed to discuss.

There is also the added fact that Thor hasn’t ever been in this literal position before – he’s a coach, the only thing he ‘teaches’ is a bunch of knuckleheads how to throw a ball and run real fast. He hasn’t used any math more complex than budgeting since he was in school himself; he couldn’t name every president of the US; he doesn’t know how in the actual hell two chemicals can mix together and explode. And, in truth, given how long it’s been since he last got laid, he probably shouldn’t be telling kids how to have it.

Especially not Loki, who saunters in a deliberate half-second after the tardy bell rings, wearing an expression not unlike the one Thor’s last Grindr date wore when he left the apartment that morning: smug, satisfied, and ready for more. Though what Loki might be ready for, with his furtive glances and overly bright eyes, Thor doesn’t want to think about. And he certainly will not be wondering why Loki has tipped in, late, with red and puffy lips.

“Late,” Thor grunts. Is he supposed to hand out a slip or something? Normally, he’d just make a player run suicides around the court until they puked. He’s not sure he can get away with that indoors. But he betrays no weakness, keeping his face stoic, because teenagers… they’re goddamn hyenas when they sense easy prey.

Loki doesn’t argue that – not that he actually  _can_ , given the undisputable fact that he entered through the doorway after the bell rung, and facts like that really can’t be argued against by anyone except the very stupid or the very stubborn. Loki just shrugs, shooting Thor an uncomfortably probing glance. His eyes flicker over Thor’s body and the corner of his swollen mouth tilts up ever so slightly.

“Ass. Chair.” Thor commands. The classroom titters from the audacity of a grown man saying a word that’s dropped forty times in a PG-13 movie. Already this whole Sex Ed deal is off to a great start.

Loki laughs, gives a cheerful, “I’m going, alright alright!” as he swings around to the nearest open seat, which happens to be the one right in the front. The students, Thor remembers from his own school days, know that looking too eager for any form of education was like sticking on a giant sign that said, “Kick me, I’m a teacher’s pet!”

And, given the current subject, maybe they’re worried they’ll catch an STI or something. Who knows?

But Loki has no compunctions. He sits down, kicks his bag under the chair, and plants his elbows on the table, burying his chin into his hands. Loki has the same intense look he gets when he’s skulking around the football field after school hours.

Thor clears his throat. “So. Sex.” The classroom breaks into giggles again. “Get it out of your system now,” he warns with a growl, “because I’m going to be saying that word a lot and if I hear another laugh, I’m making you run laps through the halls.” He stares down the students, then nods sharply. “Sex. Let’s begin.”

Loki raises his hand. Jesus Christ, what could this kid possibly have to say this early into this hellish hour?

Thor jerks his chin, indicting Loki may speak.

“Perhaps,” Loki says in a cool, calm voice, “we should begin with your name. Before we get to the sex.”

“I’m Coach Borson, and I’m usually with the football team. But they brought me in today.”

“Interesting name,” Loki remarks, “Coach. Certainly a… unique name.”

Thor stares at him. There’s no way Loki could be that stupid; he’s baiting Thor. So Thor sets his jaw and shrugs. “One could say the same for yours, Loki.”

“At least I’m not named after the place where poor people sit on the plane… sir.” He tacks on the little formality with another one-sided smile.

The classroom is rapt.

“My name,” Thor says slowly, “is Thor Borson.”

“Your name is Thor, and you’re giving me shit about  _my_  name?”

The students all take a sharp, unified breath. Whispering breaks out, but for the most part they’re all watching this unfolds. Who needs Game of Thrones when there’s drama going down in the classroom right in front of them?

“Language!” Thor scolds, because he’s pretty sure that’s what he’s supposed to say, even though he lets his players get away with much worse and he himself has a mouth like a gutter. “Don’t use that tone with me, boy.”

Loki lowers his eyes, but the smirk remains.

God help him, this is going to be the longest hour of his life.

Thor manages to get through the basics with only a few minor interruptions. Giggles bubble up again when words like ‘penis’ and ‘vagina’ were thrown around, but Thor only had to raise one finger in warning before the room went quiet. Half of them are on their phones, anyway, probably Snapping about how stupid this whole thing is. He doesn’t blame them.

It’s all pretty simple, really. Insert tab P into slot V and boom, you’ve got baby gravy baking away in the oven. In theory, this is where they’d move on to condoms, and Thor would pass around bananas to demonstrate.

Except Loki raises his hand.

Show no weakness.

“Loki.”

“Sir, this seems rather… heteronormative. I mean, what about anal sex?” The words slide out of his mouth smoothly, which not a single hitch to indicate that he is at all embarrassed by them.

Thor wants to groan, but the kid has a point. “Anal sex is not so different from vaginal; you will need to use lubricant, however.”

“And the prostate,” Loki continues, unabashed, “that can be stimulated by anal sex, right?”

“I–” Thor stops. “Yes. But that’s not the point of this talk. I’m here to teach you how to have safe sex, not how to–” What? How to what? How to fuck good?

“I would say that enjoyable sex is key to safe sex,” Loki says. Someone in the back of the class snorts.

“And I would say,” Thor’s voice loud, overriding the titters, “that  _condoms_  are the key to safe sex. So on that note–” He hands two shoeboxes to a student in the front row. Not Loki, but a red-haired girl that Thor thinks might play soccer. “Take a banana and a condom.”

The shoes boxes are dutifully passed around like a communal blunt. The students inspect the condom packets, turning the foil wrappers over in their hands. Thor sincerely hopes this is not their first time holding a condom. One jokester in the far corner mimes deep-throating the banana, but he stops when he sees the look on Thor’s face and sets the poor fruit right back down.

Thor grabs a condom and holds it up for the class to see. “This little package,” he announces solemnly, “can save you around 50 thousand dollars. It’ll also protect you from a whole damn range of nasty STIs that’ll wreak havoc on your body if left untreated. These suckers are 99% effective, _if_  they’re used right. Not too bad for a bit of latex, huh?”

He demonstrates how to open the foil wrapper without damaging the treasure inside. “And that’s what I’m going to show you now, how to put them on correctly.” Thor holds up the snugly folded condom and grabs his banana. Careful to make sure to explain every step, he rolls the condom down over the skin of the banana and pinches the top to make sure there’s adequate room for the, well,  _juices_  to go.

Thor nods to the students, instructing them to try themselves. He walks around the room, eyeing the sheathed bananas, pointing out a mistake here and there, or giving out some tips. Thor’s path winds him around the classroom and sends him back to the front, and honestly, that could’ve gone a lot worse. At least that smart-mouthed brat didn’t–

“Thor?”

Speak of the fucking devil.

“Coach,” he snaps.

Loki shrugs. “Coach Thor.”

“Borson!”

“Okay, Coach Thor Borson, I think–”

“Loki.” Thor bites down hard on his tongue. He is many things, but Thor Borson is not a patient man. He is also not the kind of man to tolerate disrespect, and Loki is skirting dangerously close to the wrong side of that line. “Coach Borson or Mr. Borson. Choose one, and nothing else.”

Perhaps Loki senses that he’s on unstable ground now, because he softens his tone and drops his eyelashes. For one whole second, he’s the model of a perfectly good boy. “I think my banana is allergic to latex, sir.”

“Allerg– what?”

Loki glances at the mushed, bruised, thoroughly defeated banana. It had not been like that before, Thor knew. Thor pinches the bridge of his nose. “Loki. Why did you mush your banana?”

A little bit of levity returns to Loki’s voice as he replies, “I just wanted to have an accurate representation of whiskey dick, sir. It’s a condition that many men face–”

“Don’t swear in my class.” Thor grabs the banana and tosses it into the trash. “Take another, and do it right this time.”

Loki looks at him, clearly expecting Thor to get the banana for him, but Thor just crosses his arms over his chest and stares down at the boy with his ‘Coach’ face. Loki swallows, throat bobbing, and a blush rises to his chest. Humiliation, perhaps? Thor hadn’t thought Loki capable of it.

Slowly, Loki stands. He’s lanky, thin, short for his age – he only comes up to Thor’s shoulder but he has that look about him that he’s still got another good growth spurt left. He’ll be tall, Thor thinks, and could put on some decent muscle. The boy’ll be no bodybuilder, but he’s got the right build for running.

Maybe he should have a word with the cross country coach; a few hours of exercise might knock some of the sass out of Loki.

Thor watches as Loki retrieves a fresh banana and unopened wrapper before returning to his seat, peeking up at Thor through his lashes. Under his gaze, Loki’s fingers deftly unwrap the condom and glide it over the banana in one graceful, practiced movement.

Thor almost snorts, but doesn’t say anything. Far be it from him to judge Loki, especially when it’s clear he’s at least getting his ass pounded safely. Or was there a chance that Loki preferred to top? It wouldn’t be unheard of– Thor crushes that train of thought, because Jesus fuck, he is not going to think about that in regards to a student.

Just as he starts to walk back to his desk to break out the posters of what happens to one’s junk when a condom isn’t used, something moves in the corner of his eye.

“Loki, what are you– are you licking the banana?!” Thor honest to god can’t believe those words were ones that actually needed to be said, and yet.

“I’m not licking the banana, I’m licking the condom on the banana,” Loki replies, flashing that fucking half-smile again. “Good to know the school district couldn’t spring for flavored condoms.” He tilts his head, smooth black hair falling off an equally smooth shoulder. “Back in 1987, when you last had sex, did they have flavored condoms?”

To say the classroom erupts would be a severe understatement. It’s pandemonium, a goddamn riot, and Loki sits in the middle of it, held tilted with his mouth quirked and entirely too serene.

“Quiet!” Thor roars and beneath the hot pulse of anger, he can appreciate just how much he sounds like his dad; Odin was a son-of-a-bitch, but at least Thor got that commanding voice. He plays another one of Odin’s tricks, one that used to make him shit his pants and works wonders on the team. “Quiet,” he repeats, soft and steely, sweeping his eyes over the classroom.

Twenty pairs of terrified eyes stare up at him, and one pair of shining green ones.

“Loki,” Thor says, continuing with his modulated, trouser-soiling tone, “one more word out of you – just one – and you’re going to stay behind after class.”

The boy grins, settles into his chair, and says, “Gotcha.”

“Jesus Christ, Loki,” one of his classmates hisses, “shut the fuck up.”

Thor agrees with the statement too much to even reprimand the kid for his language, so he pretends not to have heard. He turns his back to the class and presents, in a monotone voice, the charts showing how the kids will die a horrible death from catching every STI known to man if they don’t get frequent testing and use condoms. Per the puritanical ruling of the PTA, he’s not supposed to add that pretty much all of them are either curable or at least manageable with caught early, but Thor can’t bring himself to outright lie to the kids.

Besides, maybe actually telling the truth will get him barred from ever teaching Sex Ed again. A dream is a wish your heart makes, and all that.

The class concludes with all the teenagers trying to rush out of the room before Thor can shove a fistful of condoms into their hands, but not a single one escapes without at least two little foil wrappers that are then hastily tucked into their pockets like a shameful thing.

When the last one has scampered away, Thor eases the door shut with a soft click.

Loki didn’t even bother to get out of his seat. He leans forward, stretching his arms and groaning as his back audibly pops. “Marvelous,” he says, “truly a pinnacle of education.”

“Loki,” Thor replies, more tired than angry. Can he still make the kid run laps? He just wants to make the kid run laps. Maybe after he’s puked a few times and his heart is about to erupt from his chest, he’ll finally be quiet. “What the hell do you want?”

Scoffing, Loki hops up from his seat. He doesn’t make for his bag; instead, he strolls up to Thor’s (borrowed) desk. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Enlighten me, you little shit.” The words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them and oh, that’s definitely going to earn him a suspension. He says worse to the football players, but that’s his job; Loki, on the other hand…

“I don’t think you’re supposed to talk that way to a student,” Loki admonishes, stopping just in front of Thor. The boy comes cranes his neck up to look him in the eye and Thor studiously ignores how pretty a picture that makes. “I’m hoping for some… tutoring…”

Loki’s voice is shockingly seductive, but what makes Thor jolt is the hand the boy places right on his abdomen, the thumb that strokes his skin through the fabric of his ‘school pride’ team t-shirt. Thor snatches the hand, but Loki is undeterred, placing his other hand on Thor’s arm and running it up the hairy expanse.

“I am going to act like I never heard that,” Thor warns, “and I’ll let you go without detention, but you cannot ever say things like that.” He fumbles the grab Loki’s other hand, leaving them locked together strangely.

“You wanted the truth.” Loki wets his lips. “And I want a demonstration, Coach.”

“Then ask one of the football players,” Thor snaps. He knows that Loki probably weighs not even half of him, and that he could easily push the boy away, but he’s paralyzed. ‘Captivated’ is perhaps the right word to describe it – captivated in the same way sailors are as they swim to their deaths to reach sirens.

Loki hasn’t moved, Thor’s sure, but he seems closer, his face still lifted at a sweet, terrible angle.

Thor has always had a weakness for partners smaller than him, even back when he was a football player himself fucking locker room sluts like Loki. He loves how he envelopes them, surrounds them, how they can only be putty in his hands – he loves kissing them after, soft, protecting them…

“I don’t fuck them,” Loki says in a low, conspiratorial voice. “I blow them, or jerk them off, but I don’t want my first fuck to be with someone who has no idea what he’s doing…”

That fucking thumb goes back to stroking Thor’s skin, because Thor didn’t have the brains to actually pull Loki’s hand away.

“But you know what you’re doing, right, Coach?” Loki continues. He definitely leaning in now and Thor can smell him, his clean, spicy scent invading Thor’s nostrils like a barbarian army swarming Rome. “Unless,” he adds with a cruel little chuckle, “it really has been thirty years since you last got laid.” The shit slips his hand out of Thor’s grasp and places it over the prominent bulge in Thor’s gym shorts.

Something in Thor snaps. The dam holding back his vicious arousal crashes down audibly inside of him and he releases Loki’s other wrist only to grab the boy himself and haul him in.

Loki’s mouth taste like his victory and Thor’s defeat.

This was the final class of the day; no one would be coming in here for hours, not until the night staff started their cleaning. So he kisses Loki, no,  _devours_  him – the boy might have experience sucking cock, but he hasn’t been kissed much. Or maybe he hasn’t been kissed like this. He squirms, mewling in protest, but his dick (now pressed firmly against Thor) is hard enough to be felt through his jeans.

Then Thor tosses him to the side and clears the desk with one sweep of his arm. “You,” he grunts, “wait here.”

Loki hops up onto the desk and watches as Thor stalks over to lock the classroom door and flick off the lights. That’s policy; all empty classrooms need to be locked and dark until the night staff come in to prevent shits from breaking in to steal test answers or smoke or who knows what else.

There’s plenty of sunlight still coming in from the window, falling on Loki as he sits on the desk, leaning back on his elbows. His pale skin glows and those fucking eyes – the eyes of a cat that’s getting the canary and cream – watch on. Staring at him, just as they did over the length of the football field.

He laughs when Thor comes back to him, opening his arms and his legs to wrap around Thor’s bulk as Thor kisses him again and again. Loki must be a quick study; he doesn’t fight the kiss anymore, just arches and submits to the plundering.

So the boy is capable of being good.

“Your first lesson,” Thor says, husky, as he disconnects from Loki and yanks the boy’s shirt up over his head. “Look at those tits…”

Loki makes a face. “What the hell does my chest have to do with fucking?” he demands.

Thor doesn’t respond – he pushes Loki flat on the desk and takes one of those pretty pink nipples into his mouth. Under him, Loki gasps, his thigh tightening around Thor as Thor sucks on his nipple, nibbling the tender flesh. He works the other with rough, calloused fingers, teasing it into a peak before pinching it just on the side of ‘too hard’, to feel Loki buck.

At least the kid’s aware that for once in his life, he has to keep quiet. Thor can hear the choked off moans, feel the rumble of them on his lips. He could stay here forever, sucking Loki’s tits until they were too sore to be touched and Loki begged him to stop.

But Loki wants to learn about fucking.

And, frankly, if Thor’s being honest – it has been a hot minute since he got laid and he’s horny as all fuck. If he’s going to be fired and sent straight to hell, he wants to do it with the satisfaction of knowing that Loki is never going to get fucked again like this. No matter how hard he tries, no matter how many guys he fucks, he will never be able to top this.

So he pops his mouth off of Loki’s chest and admires the view of the dark, spit-slicked, heaving nipple as Loki squirms under him. Thor strokes a hand up Loki’s pale and slender waist, enjoying the contrast of their skin, both in color and texture. Loki is so soft…

Well, except for one part of him.

“Are you just going to look?” Loki demands, then yelps when Thor pinches a nipple in retaliation.

“Tell me you don’t fucking like it, boy,” Thor says. “Go on, lie to me.”

Loki’s nostrils flare and his cheeks color, but he says nothing, only stares defiantly at Thor with a fierce jut to his chin.

“But you wanted to know about the prostate, didn’t you?” Thor chuckles. “Take off your pants, turn over.”

Loki nearly falls off the desk in his haste to obey. He doesn’t even bother with removing his shoes, he just jerks his pants down to his knobby knees and rolls over, present a fresh dessert for Thor to enjoy.

It happened so fast, though, that Thor barely even caught a glance of the boy’s cock. More’s the pity, because there were a few lessons Thor could give him there, too. If only they had more time, more privacy… he could make his little siren sing a whole other tune, for once caught in the net of another.

Thor’s about to order Loki to spread himself when the precocious boy does so, snaking his arms back and lifting his apple-ripe cheeks out of the way to display a dusty little furl. God, there’s a lot Thor could show him here, too, burying his face in Loki’s sweet ass until he cried.

Alas. He’s a teacher, after all, and his pupil has requested tutoring on a specific subject.

Thor reaches down and grabs some packets of lube off the floor where it’d been knocked off, as well as a condom for good measure.

“Now that’s the prettiest asshole I’ve seen in a while,” Thor comments, hoping to see if the blush creeping down the boy’s neck will travel even farther.

“Well, thirty years is a long time, sir, I’m sure his was fine, too.”

Thor claps Loki on the ass, and a nice red print rises up, but there’s no heat behind it. He rubs the packet of lube between his hands, noting with amusement that Loki’s glaring back over his shoulder to see what the holdup is. The irritation leeches from his face, though as he realizes that they’re finally proceeding with the ‘lesson’. “You’re warming it up?”

“Nothing fucks up the mood like cold lube straight on the asshole,” Thor remarks idly. “Unless they’re into that, I guess.”

“Temperature play,” Loki nods knowingly. “I’ve read about it.”

“Tried it?”

“Yeah,” he admits. “I don’t think I liked it.”

Thor works the packet back and forth between his palms and hums. “It’s one of those things that usually more enjoyable with a partner that’s doing it to you.” He tears open the packet and dips his finger inside, coating it in the slippery stuff. “Listen now, boy. Remember what I said about lube?”

“Always–” Loki’s voice hitches. He swallows, takes a deep breath. On his ass, his fingernails have started to dig into his own flesh, but Loki doesn’t seem to notice. “Always use water-based with condoms.”

“Good boy.” Thor rubs the tip on his wet finger over Loki’s hole, smearing lube on it until it’s shiny and glittering like gold in the sunlight. “Keep holding yourself open, that’s right.”

Carefully, he pours a bit more onto his finger and presses the tip firmly against Loki’s hole. Then, slow and easy, he pushes into the burning, tight heat and feels himself shudder. Loki’s hole squeezes around his finger, but swallows him up without much difficulty.

“Fingered yourself before?”

“A little,” Loki says. “But I can’t quite–”

“Can’t quite reach this?” Thor continues, and rubs his finger over the rough little lump of Loki’s prostate. Loki chokes and clenches, a sweet little  _‘ahh!’_  escaping his lips. “Lesson on the prostate. Feels good, doesn’t it?” He plays with the nub, sweeping his finger along it and presses with various degrees of force. Loki’s whole body is trembling, and he wobbles, unsteady, on his legs before opening them wider.

This allows Thor to see the swell of his tight, drawn up balls, and Thor reaches with his other hand to cup them. He rolls them around them in his palm, massaging them. “Of course,” Thor muses out loud, “you probably know quite a lot about balls, hm?”

Loki’s response is a gasp of laughter. “Of course, Coach. I’m good at what I do.”

Cocky. Thor presses down harder on his prostate to shut him up, and wonders if the boy will come from this. But Loki seems to be made of sterner stuff; he pushes back against Thor’s finger.

“Give me another,” Loki demands.

“Say please.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding–ahh!” Loki barely manages to muffle his cry as Thor assaults his prostate. “Ah! Fuck, fuck, please!”

“Good boy,” Thor says cheerfully and eases in a second finger.

But now he focuses less on teasing Loki’s poor prostate and more on stretching him out. The boy’s virgin asshole might be able to take some fingers, but Thor’s cock is going to be a whole other story. There’s been more than one bottom that couldn’t handle it, and they were experienced. It’s also not like Thor has all the time in the world to get Loki thoroughly relaxed.

Eagerness only goes so far. Though Loki certainly has that in spades, as he demonstrates when he takes a third finger like a champ.

“You can take your hands off now,” Thor says, withdrawing his fingers. He opens the foil wrap of the condom as well as a fresh packet of lube, and drops a dollop into the condom. “Brace yourself on the desk.”

For the first time in this entire fiasco, Loki looks downright nervous. He gulps, nods, and hold on tight to the rim of the desk. “Don’t stop,” Loki says, staring at him with pleading doe eyes.

“I will if you need me to.” Thor rolls the condom on and slathers it with lube. “Just say the word.”

“Gotcha,” the cheeky little shit responds.

Thor adjust his angle and presses the head of his cock against Loki’s hole. “When I push in,” he says, “bear down. I know it sounds weird,” Thor continues at Loki’s incredulous look. “But I promise that it helps.”

Loki sets his jaw in a determined line and nods.

“Take a deep breath.”

Then Thor starts to push in, watching as the rim of Loki’s little virgin hole stretches to swallow the crown of his cockhead. Loki whimpers, but doesn’t make any protest as Thor keeps sinking himself in.

 _Patience,_  he says to himself,  _use that patience Pop swore you were born without…_

Their breathing synchronizes: Thor’s heavy, shaky exhales with Loki’s short gasps.

“Jesus fuck,” Loki swears. His back is coated in a fine sheen of sweat and his muscles bunch under the delicate skin. “Are you sticking your fucking arm in there?”

“Gotta be patient if you want to take a big dick, Loki. Patience and practice.”

“Give me all three,” Loki says with a whine. “Patience, practice, and your dick.”

Thor barks out a genuine, delighted laugh and strokes the length of Loki’s back with one hand, rubbing his thumb across the skin to offer some small distraction from the rather large issue.

“Halfway there.”

Loki’s gasping evens out a bit as he adjusts. His hole is hot, burning hot, and tighter than anything Thor has ever felt. The condom was a necessity, of course, but god, Thor wishes he could have forgone it. He wants to know how much hotter Loki’s ass would be, wants to feel the velvet grip of him around his cock.

When Thor finally bottoms out, it’s all he can do not to withdraw and fuck right back in.

“Oh god,” Loki whispers, “oh god, oh god, oh god–” He squirms his hips against Thor, his mouth hanging out and brows drawn up high. Loki’s whole face is alight, and Thor can’t help but feel just a touch smug about that.

Thor sets a gentle pace, taking it easy on the poor boy, but Loki quickly decides that he has other plans in mind – as he grows more accustomed to the intrusion, Loki starts to push back, chasing Thor’s cock like he can’t bear to be parted with even an inch.

It’s the hottest thing Thor has ever seen.

So he fucks harder, gripping Loki’s hips with such force that he’s bound to leave purple handprints on them. Loki’s got his fist in his mouth now, holding back his cries, but he can’t stop the tears leaking from his eyes and if he hadn’t been thrusting back to meet every stroke, Thor would have been worried.

As it stands, though, Loki’s putting all his eagerness into play.

Thor drapes himself over Loki, covering him so completely, so wonderfully, that Thor doesn’t even bother suppressing a groan into Loki’s ear. Closer now, he can hear all those sweet hiccups of pleasure bubbling out of Loki, and honestly, the kid isn’t so bad when he’s stuffed full of dick and too busy getting fucked to be sassy.

They lay together, panting and fucking and as close as two people can get, and Thor nearly feels fond of the boy. He butterflies kisses on Loki’s neck, his cheek, his hairline, nuzzling away the teary wetness from his cheek.

Loki whimpers and utters a tiny, halting, “Th-Th-Thor!” and that’s what does it. Thor pushes in and buries himself to the root, then pumps the condom full of cum, gush after gush of it, trapped in latex when it should be spurted into Loki’s ass.

And Loki must understand what’s happening, either from porn or from a primal instinct, because he lifts his hips to create perfect receptacle for the cum.

Oh yeah, this boy was born to be a cum slut.

Thor takes a moment to compose himself and let his dick go a bit soft, but Loki’s eagerness has turned into demanding; he hasn’t cum yet and by god, he wants to. “Thor, please, fuck, I need–”

“I know what you need, boy.”

Loki falls silent, trembling, and he stares at Thor with a wide, desperate eye as Thor lifts himself off the boy and eases himself out. Thor removes the condom and ties it off, before taking a tissue from the box on the desk and depositing it there. He’ll take it home to throw away. The trash might be filled with condoms and bananas and condomed bananas, but that last thing Thor needs it for some sharp eyed janitor spotting a used one in that mess.

“Roll over, Loki.”

Loki obeys, turning over with a slight hiss. His red cock waves in the air, leaking an absolute delicious amount of pre-cum. Pearls of it dribble down the expanse and Thor’s willing to bet cash that there’s a nice sized puddle of it on the floor. He loops his hands under Loki’s hips and hefts him up farther into the desk, then raises the boy into a sitting position.

They’re back how they were before, only now, Loki’s no virgin.

Again, Loki winds his arms around Thor and they kiss, but the desperation is all in Loki now. He’s needy, damn near savage, kissing Thor like he’d kill him otherwise and sinks his teeth into Thor’s lip as a fucking thanks when Thor takes him by the dick and begins to pump.

It doesn’t take long – one, two, three, four good strokes before Loki is seizing and coming, crying out into Thor’s mouth as hot ropes of cum burst over his shirt and Thor’s fist.

“Oh, god,” Loki says faintly, looking a touch dazed.

Thor chuckles and takes a few more tissues to clean them up. And sure enough, as he nudges aside Loki’s legs, there’s a puddle of clear pre-cum on the floor for him to wipe up.

Loki exhales a long, satisfied sigh. “That was the best Sex Ed ever.”

“Hope you enjoyed it, boy,” Thor sighs, but it’s a thoroughly different sound with a thoroughly different emotion behind it. “Because I just blew my job into that condom.”

Loki cocks his head. “You’re not going to get fired,” he scoffs. “As long as you don’t tell, because I sure won’t.” He hooks a leg around Thor and encourages him closer, then plants a smug kiss on Thor’s mouth. “Besides, Coach,” he murmurs. “I don’t think I quite got it. I think I need some more one-on-one tutoring in a more… private setting.”

“I think I can manage that,” Thor murmurs against Loki’s lips, feeling that smirk forming. “If you can be a good boy.”

“Oh, now Coach, you’re going to have to work extra hard for that.”

Thor always did love a challenge.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> if'n you enjoy my work, i reckon you should check me out on tumblr under thorkidumpster :)


End file.
